Hanyou Tears
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into an argument Kagome goes down the well, and the group takes her side..Inuyasha decides he's had enough and runs..Now Inuyasha wants to leave them forever and its up to Miroku to change his mind Miroku/Inuyasha YAOI


Inuyasha sat by the edge of the small river in the middle of the forest. Kagome had left again, down the well. The two of them got into an argument about whether she should leave.

She was angered about Kikyou again. She didn't understand. She was selfish and bratty. She only thought of herself only how she felt only how this effected her.

Did she care about what Inuyasha had to say, did she care about how he felt.

NO!

To her he was the bad person because HE didn't care about her feelings. Therefore he should choose her because she said so!

Then she would SIT him! The others from the group had arrived in the middle of the fight.

They were the same as her. After she sat him and ran down the well he got the usual.

They took her side they didn't care about what he had to deal with, about what he felt.

Inuyasha was beginning to realize that they were no better then the villagers who tormented him as a child. They called him a two-timer instead though.

Before they could say anymore to him he had run away. Sure it was weak to run away like that but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't listen to it anymore.

He was beginning to wonder if he should just leave them...they'd be happier without him.

They didn't really need him...right?

Yeah...all they cared about is if they had their precious Kagome. If she was there they were happy.

But if Inuyasha left no one even cared they seemed better. When he came back it was as if he'd never left.

He let out a sigh...no he couldn't leave either if he did Kagome would tell him he was being selfish. Only thinking about himself.

He let out another sigh. He wasn't sure what to do about this, he couldn't keep this up any longer.

If he didn't have so much pride he'd probably be crying this whole thing out.

But he was a man...men never show tears. He would never let himself be so weak and vulnerable.

"I've got to face the facts, I should leave." Inuyasha said.

"They're better off that way...I'm better off." "I mean really, what was I thinking? Being around humans can only end badly," he said to himself.

.....

Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala were still at the well.

"Eh he ran off," Sango stated. "How odd..I expected him to at least fume a bit." she said.

"You...you don't think we hurt his feelings do you?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.

Miroku blinked looking at the demon slayer.

"What? No you know Inuyasha's a hard shell," he joked. Although Sango wasn't laughing.

"Miroku I'm serious....he's never run off like that, he didn't even yell or anything" she said "I think we might have gone a bit to far."

"Hm..maybe your right Sango, but what are we going to do about it?" he asked. "You know as well as I do that he's to stubborn to admit something like that," he said.

"He's way to proud to talk about something like that." he said again. "It's better to just let him blow off some steam."

"Even so Miroku it would make me feel better if you just..at least tried to talk to him" she said.

Miroku opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Sango stared pleadingly at him, she was feeling guilty.

"Please?" she asked.

Miroku sighed standing up grabbing his staff. "Alright but he's not going to do anything." he said before walking off to search for the hanyou.

......

Inuyasha was slightly slumped as he sat there by the river. He shouldn't be so upset about this.

He was used to it....the thought of leaving them shouldn't do this to him.

He was used to being shunned and ridiculed, and being alone.

Yet why did he feel so hurt....was it because he had thought of these people as friends?

No, he didn't have friends...because he couldn't. A half demon could never befriend of a human.

How could he have been so stupid, how could he have thought these people would actually be his friends.

"I'm so stupid" he murmured silently.

The wind blew past the tree's making the leaves rustle. The river began to move suddenly.

Tears began to roll down the hanyou's face.

His body trembled as the tears streamed down his face. Silent sobs wrenched from his throat.

The hanyou's body sank lower as the sobs wracked through his body. The feeling was very familiar to him, but it was old.

He lowered his head.

"I'm so stupid."

.........

Miroku had been walking for awhile now trying to find the inu. He let out a sigh.

"I wonder if we did hurt his feelings.." he said out loud. He blinked stopping as the wind blew past his face.

He could hear the sound of the river that was in the middle of the forest. He walked toward the noise.

He stopped again.

"Inuyasha?" he asked silently.

He could see the other kneeling by the water with his back to him. His ears were pressed against his head.

He walked closer to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he asked picking up his head.

He blinked back some of his tears. He made no move to wipe them away though.

"What are you doing here" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango wanted me to come out here to talk to you." Miroku replied.

"Why" he asked.

Miroku shrugged slightly, "Because she's worried about you...you seemed upset when you left."

Inuyasha felt anger swell up inside of him suddenly.

"Well thats a first" he said harshly.

Miroku blinked.

"After all you've never cared about how I felt before!" he said angrily suddenly forgetting the fact he was crying. He stood up.

"Huh what are you talking about Inuyasha" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil. He turned sharply to him glaring hatefully through his tears.

Miroku's eyes widened at the sight of his tears.

"You've never cared about how I've felt! All you care about is fucking Kagome's feelings!" he shouted at him.

"Mine have never mattered and just because I'm a half demon and I don't show them as much doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" he shouted.

"SHE'S ALL YOU'VE EVER CARED ABOUT! I WAS SO STUPID FOR ACTUALLY THINKING YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS!" he screamed.

His throat burned and he didn't care his heart hurt like when Kikyou had hit him with that arrow.

"I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT FOR THINKING YOU GUYS WERE DIFFERENT! YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE THOUGH!"

"YOUR CRUEL AND YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! AND YOU NEVER HAVE!"

The tears streaked his face rapidly, it seemed as if they'd never stop. He choked slightly his glare faltering.

"And its taken me till now to realize it," he said.

"Inuyasha thats not true-" Miroku said. Inuyasha felt his anger surge once more.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at him. Miroku widened his eyes stepping back slightly.

"I FEEL SO DAMN STUPID FOR PUTTING UP WITH THIS FOR SO LONG! I'VE REALIZED THAT YOUR BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME, AND I'M MOST CERTAINLY BETTER OFF WITHOUT ALL OF YOU!" he shouted

"Inuyasha...what are you saying" Miroku asked almost fearfully.

"WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT I'M LEAVING!' he shouted.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'D NOTICE ANYWAYS YOU'VE NEVER CARED! AS LONG AS KAGOME IS HERE YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I'VE NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO ANY OF YOU! I'M SICK OF IT SO I'M LEAVING!"

"THAT WAY WE'LL ALL BE BETTER OFF, YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME EVER AGAIN!"

He choked slightly again he looked at him. He shook his head slightly.

"It's not like you'd notice anyway."

"But we don't want you to leave, any of us." Miroku said stepping forward. "Why would you think that we would ever want you to?" he asked.

"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"You've always treated me like I was nothing! You all did the same thing those villagers did when I was a kid!" he said hatefully.

"All you did was insult me and ridicule me....you always took her side. All you've ever thought of was how hard it was on her. You've never once thought about what that does to me." he said.

"You've never once thought about how much it hurts, when after Kagome yells at me and sits me for no damn reason! How much it hurts when you guys tell me that I'm a fricken two-timer!"

"...I don't know why I was so surprised...you humans are all the same." he said looking at him.

His gaze was unnerving to the monk.

"Your all hateful..greedy.. en-excepting creatures." he said.

He looked down for a moment.

"I was a fool to think you guys were different...i can't believe I actually, actually thought you were my friends." he said.

Miroku frowned at him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "But I was wrong...your just like the others..you don't care about me at all....I was just something that was fun to play around with huh?" he asked looking back up.

"..I was just...there for your entertainment right?...and was I was useful if some demons attacked...but other then that..I wasn't anything to you...was I?"

"..Your all the same...and I can't live like that...I thought, I really thought I could live with you guys....but I can't. I've finally learned.." he paused looking down before looking back at him.

"It's better...if...I continue on my own" he said.

"I've finally learned...I was just meant to be alone." he said finally.

"Inuyasha" MIroku asked walking over to him.

Inuyasha glared at him.

"Look just leave me alone alright I told you I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do!" he said.

"..But we don't want you to leave.." he said again.

Inuyasha looked at him as he stood before him.

/...Why can't you leave me alone...Miroku why can't you leave me alone/ he asked in his mind.

"I'm not going to be abused by your kind any longer don't you understand!" he shouted.

"So get out of here already!" he shouted lifting up his hand to attack him.

Inuyasha widened his eyes suddenly, as his hand was stopped. The other held his wrist tightly preventing it from hitting its target.

Inuyasha stared at him.

"Why are you doing this" Miroku finally asked.

"Huh" Inuyasha asked.

"..Why are you doing this to yourself Inuyasha?..Do you honestly want to spend the rest of your life alone like this" he asked.

"Why do you keep pushing everyone away from you?" he asked.

"Because if you let anyone get close to you they only end up hurting you in the end,...I've already learned that." he said glaring.

"..Inuyasha..we don't want to hurt you..nor do we want you to leave us."

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

"Inuyasha will you just listen" he asked.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I WHEN YOU'VE NEVER LISTENED!" he shouted.

He widened his eyes when suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth.

"..Inuyasha...I have been listening to you..now you have to listen to me." he said.

"..Inuyasha...we were never trying to hurt your feelings...you always act so impervious to it we figure it doesn't effect you." he said. "We don't know everything that goes on in your head Inuyasha, if it was causing you so much pain you should have told us and we would have gladly stopped." he said.

"I know even though you never reacted they were cruel things to say, and we're sorry for it."

"Not all humans are like that Inuyasha...and we are your friends..and as your friends we don't want you to leave" he said.

He then removed his hand from the others mouth although the others gaze was still locked with his own.

"..Why are you doing this" Inuyasha asked.

"..Because we don't want you to leave." he repeated again.

Inuyasha lifted up his hand to wipe away the tears running endlessly down his face.

But his hand was stopped once more.

"Huh" he asked looking at the monk. Who had grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

His eyes widened once more when he found himself wrapped in the others embrace.

He was to shocked the move..or even speak. The embrace reminded him of his mother...he familiarized the gesture as a source of comfort.

A form of love and security. He lowered his head letting his bangs fall over his eyes. The sobs once more wracked through his frame. The embrace could be described in one word.

Cruel.

That word stuck in the hanyou's head as he sobbed.

"You humans are so damn cruel" he sobbed out.

Miroku looked at the other.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been and always will be the cruelest things on this planet!" he said shutting his eyes.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Miroku questioned.

"Your cruel damnit! No matter what you do your always so damn cruel!" he yelled slightly.

"All you god damned humans and your damn conflicting emotions!" he shouted.

Miroku blinked but the stunned look on his face settled in understandment.

"Is that so?" Miroku questioned. "We're really that cruel?" he asked.

"YES!" he shouted at him never daring to open his eyes. "All of you are! You act one way and then act completely different!" he shouted.

"It's that bad Inuyasha?" he asked. "Even..if that change is a good thing?"

"Even if the way we act is better then the way we acted before?"

"God! Don't you understand!" he shouted. "It's because that change is for the better that makes it so cruel!" he shouted.

"YOU DON'T JSUT PLAY WITH SOMEONE'S EMOTIONS LIKE THAT DAMNIT!"

Miroku merely listened and watched though.

"Thats why you'll always be the cruelest things on this planet" he said. His voice began to lower in its volume.

Thats when he started struggling.

"Were do you think your going?" Miroku asked.

"I told you I'm leaving I can't stand to be around you people any more!" he said.

He struggled harder until he got his hand loose.

He raised it again to scratch the other so he would let go. But he hesitated.

Miroku seized the moment of his hesitation.

He grabbed the others wrist again tightly.

While the other hand was wrapped tightly around the other's body.

Inuyasha stared at him. Miroku looked down at him and a smile worked onto his face.

"Don't you get it Inuyasha...your not going anywhere." he said.

Miroku leaned forward pressing his lips against the others. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and shut instantly.

His screams and sobs swallowed by the kiss.

His struggles stopped almost instantly as well, the tears ran off his face.

A breeze blew past rustling the leaves of the tree's.

The shadows of the leaves moved against the boys figures. Allowing glimpses of the bright orange sun to peak through the branches.

Inuyasha felt the tears dry on his face...and then they stopped. His muffled cries now slowly became still.

Miroku then slowly pulled back from the other. Allowing the amber eyed hanyou to breath.

Inuyasha slowly allowed his eyes to open. To meet the pair in front of his own.

The smile was still settled on the monks face.

"..Not as long as I'm here to stop you."

/You people have always been so cruel to me, with all of your confusing emotions. How is it you cruel beings always seem to draw me right back into your clutches? How is it that I always return back to you?/ he asked.

This time he made no attempt to to struggle as the other leaned down to his lips.

And he made no attempt to stop him. He closed his eyes as the lips pressed against his own.

/How is it that I always fall right back in love with you?/ he asked.

Not letting a single sound escape him as he stood there, allowing this cruel creature to love him.

/How is it that I'm always drawn back to you?/

Inuyasha just stood there feeling at peace once more, in the cruel beings presence.

/How is it...that I can't help but grow to love these cruel things?/

/How is it that I can't stay from this cruelty./

/How is it..that something so cruel...could love me so much/ he asked.

Their lips separated from one another's and their eyes stared into each others.

"Come on..we should head back, Sango's probably worried by now." Miroku said.

Inuyasha stared at him as they walked out of the forest.

/And how is it...that someone like me../

Inuyasha blinked as the sun blinded him for a moment.

He looked over by the well, to see everyone there...even Kagome was back.

Sango looked up and smiled at him waving her hand.

"Oy Inuyasha!" she called.

Kagome looked up and smiled as well with Shippou on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" she greeted waving at him.

Miroku chuckled looking back at the hanyou.

"Come on Inuyasha." he said walking forward.

Inuyasha stared at them. Their joyous and inviting faces.

He smiled and stepped forward.

/..Can't help but love them all back./

END

_**OKAY....YEAH...I know it sucked but...god i wanted to have a slash..also i wanted hurt and comfort...and then...this happened so i just posted it please review.....**_


End file.
